Apollo
Apollo '''is a mysterious mage with currently unknown intentions. He seems to be part of Olympic Code. Also he has a past connection with the government. Appearance He has long ragged black hair. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. Personality Apollo is a calm and level headed person, he shows little emotion whether it be in battle or a casual encounter. He is rather secretive since he is part of Olympic Code with currently unknown intentions. He shows no mercy to his opponents, opting to kill anyone who poses a threat to his safety. He has a habit of of saying the phrase "better safe than sorry", as a way to justify his actions. He has also shown a maniacal side to himself, as seen when he talked about Olympic Code's goals, he laughed and shouted out the goals as Richard had immobilised him. History Basically almost nothing is known about his past at the moment, yet it is known he has some past connection with the government. Magic and abilities '''Master Magician: Apollo, while not have yet shown his full power, is an incredibly powerful man. He was easily able to fight with Richard Aria, an incredibly powerful mage, on par easily New Faces and a New Direction . His cold and levelheaded persona make him even more dangerous since he never loses his head. He seemingly uses a Black Flame magic, the flames bend to his will. He exhibits great speed and power along with agility to quickly get behind his opponents. Also he seems to have the respect of his leader(more so than some other members) His skill in battle comes from his ability to skillfully manipulate his magic, and the opponent's emotions to his advantage. Enhanced Magical Power: He also seems to have a powerful and menacing magical aura, as shown when Richard expresses fright on their first meeting, and in their second confrontation, he is shown to have created a powerful aura of black energy.Day of Reckoning: Consecutive Battles that Decide Fate Dark Flame Apollo utilizes a magic that creates flowing black flames that can be bent to his will. This is an Elemental Caster-type magic. It's power is great and a serious threat to one who cannot counter it's power. The flames broke through Richard Aria's magic shields. *'Kagutsuchi:' One of his spells, it is supposed to be highly dangerous, as Richard instantly got his distance from it once he attempted to use it. It takes the form of a pure black flamed orb which is blasted at the opponent, destroying any obstructions in it's path.Day of Reckoning: Consecutive Battles that Decide Fate *'''Amaterasu: '''One of his most powerful techniques, which creates black flames that are inextinguishable, these flames follow the opponent until they are burned, unless the user is unable to see them, or they are countered with a special type of water. *Izanagi: This is his ability that allows him to transform into a new being which gives him a massive increase in power, however it's full potential wasn't seen. Trivia *Apollo is the name of one of the greek gods who abide on Mount Olympus in greek mythology. *The magic "Dark Flame" was made before Zancrow's God Slaying magic was ever mentioned. *His techniques are based off fire gods from Shinto. References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Olympic Code Category:Caster-Mage